


Trauma

by HataHaruHeart97



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trauma
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HataHaruHeart97/pseuds/HataHaruHeart97
Summary: Lo guardava senza capacitarsi del perché stesse in quelle condizioni. Che cos'era successo? Come mai?Non lo aveva mai visto stare così... in realtà non lo aveva mai visto cadere.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 4





	Trauma

Lo guardava senza capacitarsi del perché stesse in quelle condizioni. Che cos'era successo? Come mai?  
Non lo aveva mai visto stare così... in realtà non lo aveva mai visto cadere.  
Kakashi Hatake era sempre stato forte, certo, aveva avuto i suoi traumi, i suoi problemi, ma era sempre stato in grado di affrontarli a testa alta. Come mai, adesso, Gai lo aveva trovato in piena notte, nel loro giardino, con gli occhi sgranati?  
«Kakashi, mi senti?» Provò a parlargli, visto che pareva non riconoscere che era lì, davanti a lui. Guardava il vuoto, raggomitolato su sé stesso, appoggiato ad un albero.  
«Sono con te. Kakashi, sono con te, ascoltami.» Gli ripeté, cercando di richiamare la sua attenzione, mentre le palpebre del compagno si stavano chiudendo. In anni di volontariato aveva appreso che il miglior modo quando qualcuno era in uno stato del genere, vicino a perdere i sensi, era parlargli, ricordargli che non era solo, che non doveva estraniarsi dalla vita.  
«Kakashi, resta con me.» Eppure mai si sarebbe sognato di dover far ciò proprio con lui, il suo compagno di vita e collega di volontariato.  
Avevano, insieme, aiutato tante persone in difficoltà. Avevano attraversato mari e monti per aiutare chi ne aveva più bisogno e adesso... doveva aiutare proprio lui.  
Kakashi iniziò a riaprire gli occhi.  
«Respira lentamente.» Gli disse, sedendosi di fronte a lui e prendendogli le mani.  
«Segui me.» Disse, iniziando a respirare con lui.  
Non era il momento per sapere che cosa fosse successo, forse avrebbe parlato da sé.  
Intanto, in un secondo momento lo avrebbe accompagnato da uno psicologo.


End file.
